


Matt's Holding Game

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Diapers, I Tried, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, i wrote this in under two hours so i'm sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt thinks his little habit is under control-and it is- until Funhaus pushes Matt into the spotlight. When a live stream pushes his bladder to limit, what will happen? Will the boys finally learn Matt''s secret? Or will Matt continue his little game in private?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I haven't seen many Funhaus omo fics, and I've been dying to write a Matt centric one, so i wrote this! I hope you guys enjoy! It'll only be two chapters, but i'm hoping you guys like it!   
> As always, feel free to leave prompts (for either a new fic or a ideas for continuing current one) in the comments, and feedback is appreciated as well!

Matt was proud to say that he had the best work ethic in the office, and if someone wanted something done, they went to him. He completed his work fast and efficiently, and, as most of the editing was left to him, he spent the most time at the office.   
It was all fairly easy work, but the time it took to get everything right left him exhausted at the end of the day. It also didn’t leave much time for breaks, which caused Matt to develop an embarrassing habit.   
Holding.   
At first he only started holding because he didn’t have time to get up and go to the bathroom, but soon it became a challenge. He held just to see how long he could go before he had to get up and run to the bathroom. However, he never took it too far; and he always made sure to go before he had an accident. He liked this routine; it was familiar and comfortable.   
This all changed when the Funhaus team started to push him into the spotlight.   
Suddenly he was in more videos than ever, and his holding habit went from casual to extreme. He would hold for hours, all day if he had to, while the boys dragged him into one video after another. The live streams provided the biggest issues, as the possibility of wetting himself in front of live viewers terrified him.   
So, he tried to stay out of most live streams. He would stay in the background, only making small comments when he had to. And it worked, the Funhaus boys never found out about his little habit, and Matt got more time to himself. It was a win-win situation.  
But, after a while the boys finally convinced him to participate in their latest drunk live stream. Matt was nervous, as he had been holding all day, but he figured a few drinks wouldn’t hurt.   
James dragged him down onto the couch and handed him a shot, laughing at the face Matt made as he downed the alcohol. 

“Ugh, I always forget how bad the first shot tastes.” Matt mumbled as he watched Adam and Bruce take their shots. He knew he should have gone before the stream started, but he didn’t want to delay the live stream for a silly reason like using the bathroom. 

“Okay, I think we’re ready for the first game.” Adam announced, pulling some game off the stack. Matt wasn’t paying much attention, as his bladder was occupying most of his thoughts, but James managed to drag him back to reality. 

“Yo, you okay Peake?” James asked, shaking the younger boy slightly. 

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine. “Matt lied, crossing his legs slightly. If he just ignored his need to pee, it would go away. It always worked that way. 

“You wanna play next?” James asked as he started to pour another set of shots. 

“Sure.” Matt replied quietly, he eyes now transfixed on the shots. James handed him one, and Matt did his immediately, wanting to focus on it as little as possible. Adam handed Matt the controller, and it was then that Matt realized that he didn’t know what game he was playing.

“What game are we playing?” Matt asked quietly, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. The others just laughed and made some joke, leaving Matt to pick up the case and examine the title. 

“Oh. Smash Bros…” He said, smiling slightly as he messed with controller while the game started up. It was then that his bladder chose to make itself apparent, much to Matt’s display. 

“Just a round or two though, then one of you two can play...” Matt said, looking at the screen as the first round started up.   
Matt kept his promise, and a few rounds later he handed it off to James. He was able to relax, and he sighed in relief as the audience’s attention shifted off of him. He took this opportunity to cross his legs again, trying to ignore his need to pee. He had to be careful however, as he didn’t want his actions to draw to much attention to himself. 

“You okay Matt, you look kinda uncomfortable…” Adam said, causing the other three boys to look over at him. 

“Yeah I-I’m fine. “ He replied, avoiding eye contact with everyone.   
His need to pee was growing, and he wanted to go use the bathroom, but he knew that would interrupt the stream. He put both of his hands between his legs, biting his lip as his bladder reached a bursting point. 

“AYYY, TIME FOR ANOTHER SHOT!” James yelled as he lifted the vodka bottle into the air. Matt whined but removed his hands nonetheless. Bruce poured the shots this time, and Matt looked at the glasses with disgust before taking his. The alcohol slid down his throat, causing his belly to warm up and his bladder to fill even further. His mind went fuzzy, and as he slid his hands back into place he leaned forward a bit.   
He blocked out the comments from the boys as the first few drops spilled out, causing tears to form in his eyes. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t hold it in. Matt then did the only thing he knew, and he ran to the bathroom, pee starting to spill out of him.   
By the time Matt locked the stall door his pans were soaked, and his stream was still going full force. He had no choice but to wait until it ended. He gave in and relaxed, removing his hands from his crotch as a pool of piss started to from around his feet. Tears dripped down his face, and even in his drunk stupor he could still realize his mistake.   
Matt slid down against the wall, not wanting to ever face his friends again. He sat there for a while until he heard the door open, and familiar voices filled the room. 

“Matt? “ Adam asked, his feet were visible as he entered the bathroom. 

“We just wanted to know if you’re okay…” Bruce said checking each stall door. He stopped when Matt’s didn’t open like the other. Bruce squatted down and looked under the door, seeing his roommate’s small figure sat on the floor. Adam knocked on the stall door, asking Peake if he could enter. 

“If you don’t open this door I’m going to break it down.” James said, and Matt knew he would make serious on his bet. So Matt slowly got up and opened the door, pushing past the other guys as he made his way to the sink.   
The other boys took in the sight, their heart breaking as they saw his wet pants. 

“Matt…” Adam said softly, putting his hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. 

“I-I don’t want to talk about it.” Matt said sharply, tears starting to spill out of his eyes once again. Adam just pulled him into a hug, the younger boy crying even harder as Adam’s arms surrounded him. 

“Do you need any help?” Bruce asked awkwardly, not knowing what to do next.   
“I just- I just want to go home…” Matt replied quietly as he detached himself from Adam. 

“We can do that.” Adam said softly as Matt grabbed his hand and leaned against him. The poor boy was emotionally drained. 

“Can you stay with me?” Matt asked Adam, his head resting on the older boy’s chest. The heartbeat in his ear was soothing, and he closed his eyes for a moment. 

“Of course. Bruce and James can do the stream.” Adam replied, looking down at Matt. “We’ll stop at your apartment real quick before heading back to mine.” Adam added, getting soft ‘okay’ in response from Matt.   
James and Bruce made sure the two would be okay before leaving Matt and Adam on their own. Matt made no move so Adam took control to situation and picked the younger boy up bridal style. Matt blushed but otherwise stayed quiet.   
Matt rested his head on Adam’s shoulder, letting his eyes close as the older boy carried him to the car.


	2. A Diaper a Day keeps the Doctor Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt could explain this in a rational way right?  
> Right?  
> Yeah, he totally had this under control.  
> Okay maybe not, but Adam finds it cute so it's all okay. 
> 
> aka- the one where Matt likes to wear diapers and Adam is definitely okay with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm busy working on chapter 6 of 'Jeremy's Bet' but i wanted to get out this last chapter as i haven't updated in a while! I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter, and i hope it doesn't sound too rushed! I didn't want to draw it out into more chapters than 2, so i hope this is good!  
> Let me know if you enjoyed, and as always, feel free to leave feedback and comments!

Matt blushed as he was sat down in Adam's car, whining as he realized he was getting the seat wet.

Hey, it's okay. I don't mind if the seat's a bit wet." Adam said gently, smiling a bit as Matt calmed down.  
Adam pushed his keys into the ignition and started the car, making sure Matt's seat belt was buckled before driving off. Matt was silent most of the way, not quite knowing what to say.  
Adam ended up breaking the ice. 

"You could've gone before you got desperate, you know. I don't want you to feel like you can't go to the bathroom- especially if it's an emergency." Adam stated, not taking his eyes off the road. 

"It's an old habit." Matt replied quietly. "I hold it in so i can get more work done." he added, shifting uncomfortably. 

"Do you have accidents often?" Adam asked, being quite bold and uncaring as he poked around in Matt's mind. 

Matt blushed at the word 'accidents', but answered anyways, " No... Not usually. But lately they've gotten more... frequent. " Matt wanted to die as he answered question after embarrassing question. Finally Adam pulled into Matt's driveway, turning off the car and unbuckling his seat belt in one swift motion. 

Both boys made their way up to Matt's apartment, and Adam stood there awkwardly as he watched his friend unlock the door. Matt unlocked the door and let Adam in, telling him that he just needed to grab some new clothes and then they could be off again. 

"Hey hey, calm down. You can take your time dude... Go take a shower and change, you'll feel better after." Adam stated, his hands on Matt's shoulder. Matt blushed, but nodded and made his way up stairs to the bathroom. 

Matt told Adam that he could sit down in his room, and Adam was directed to Matt's room before the shorter man left to take a quick shower. Adam looked around a bit as he left alone, laughing as he noticed a pile of stuffed animals on Matt's bed. There wasn't much else to look at, as the room was quite plain, but Adam spotted something sticking put of a dresser drawer. The tall man made his way across his room to the dresser, pulling the drawer open slowly. 

Adam's jaw dropped open. 

Diapers. The entire drawer was filled with diaper of every color and design. Adam didn't know what to say. He reached out a touched the white object, smiling as he thought of Peake in a too-big t-shirt and a diaper, curled up next to Adam on the couch. 

Adam was too invested in his new discovery to notice that Matt had finished showering, and when Matt walked through the door to his room he nearly passed out. 

Adam turned around as he heard Matt's footsteps stop. Both boys were completely silent. 

"I can explain." Matt finally said. "Because i use them when i'm stressed and i just like to lie in bed and-" Matt was cut off by Adam. 

"You don't need to. " Adam said, "I think they'd look cute on you." Adam added, watching as Matt's face went cherry-red. 

"Wait, really?" Matt asked, completely shocked. Adam just nodded and handed Matt a diaper. 

"Yeah. You can wear one if you want, i wouldn't mind" Adam said, secretly hoping Matt would take the diaper. Matt was still for a moment, before he quickly reached out and grabbed the white object, blushing as he told Adam to leave the room so he could change. 

"Okay, but i'll be right here if you need me." Adam said as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Matt sighed as he was left alone, quickly going to work on putting the diaper on. It didn't take him long, as he was fairly used to diapering himself, but it did take him a few minutes to gather enough confidence to leave the room. 

"You almost done?" Adam called out. 

"Yeah, i just finished." Matt replied as he grabbed the door knob and turned it slowly, opening the door to face Adam. Matt blushed as he felt Adam look him over, squeaking when Adam grabbed his butt quickly. 

"Haha sorry, i just wanted to see how it felt." Adam apologized, laughing as Matt blushed harder. "Come on, let's go back to my house." Adam added as he made he way down the stairs, Matt trailing after him.

Adam helped Matt into the car, smiling every time the diaper crinkled. The rest of the drive was fairly un-eventful, and both boys were happy to be back at Adam's hose. Matt carefully followed Adam, flopping down on the couch as soon as he entered the house. Adam laughed and joined his friend, the two now cuddling on the couch. 

"Maybe i should hold more often." Matt said quietly, laughing as he heard Adam murmur 'please do'. The two stayed together on the couch for hours, peacefully sleeping away the stress of the day.


End file.
